The present invention relates to the embossment arts. It finds particular application to an embossment for plastic panels, covers, housings, and so forth where abnormalities on the show surface created by the embossment are undesirable.
FIG. 4 shows a prior art embossment 10 that secures a decorative vehicle door panel 15 to the vehicle. The embossment includes a rectangular base portion 20 known as a xe2x80x9cdog housexe2x80x9d. The dog house secures the embossment to the door panel and provides support when the panel is attached into a vehicle by securing a screw into a hole 25 at the top of the embossment. The dog house, however, provides limited stability in preventing the embossment from rotating if a screw is applied with force. The prior art design is also difficult to manufacture and involves complex and expensive tooling. Another shortcoming is that when a large mass of plastic, such as the dog house portion, is molded to the back of a plastic panel, the opposite show surface tends to sink or create an abnormality that is undesirable.
The present invention provides a new and unique embossment for plastic panels that cures the above problems and others.
In accordance with the present invention, a new an unique plastic panel and embossment is provided. The plastic panel has a show surface and an opposite non-show surface. A plurality of support legs are integrally formed to and project out from the non-show surface of the panel at a base. The base has an area of contact with the panel such that abnormalities on the show surface are reduced. An embossment is integrally formed to the plurality of support legs and is spaced from the non-show surface of the panel. The embossment can attach the panel to an object or support the panel away from the object as a standoff.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the embossment has a tubular shape.
In accordance with yet a more limited aspect of the present invention, the plurality of legs are positioned ninety degrees from each other around the embossment.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a device for attaching a panel to an object, or supports the panel away from the object as a standoff, is provided. A plurality of legs are integrally molded with and project out from the panel where the plurality of legs have a contact area with the panel which reduces abnormalities in the panel during molding of the panel and plurality of legs. An embossment is integrally molded with and projects out from the plurality of legs where the embossment is positioned a selected distance from the panel by the plurality of legs. The embossment can secure the panel to an object or support the panel away from the object as a standoff
One advantage of the present invention is that when securing the embossment to a vehicle, the support legs prevent rotation of the embossment caused by, for example, a screw inserted into the embossment.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the support legs simplify the tooling required to form the injection molded parts of the present invention and allow the embossment to be positioned closer to the surface of the panel.
Another advantage of the present invention is that abnormalities on the show surface are reduced or eliminated since the contact area of the support legs with the panel is small as compared to the bottom area of the embossment.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.